1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test support apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Products, such as expansion cards, often need to go through various tests. When the expansion card is tested, the expansion card is mounted to a test support apparatus. The testing support apparatus cannot be adjusted to change the position of the expansion card.